Imprinting
by XxBrunetteWolfGirlxX
Summary: Renesmee had been imprinted by Jacob, and she has aged fast. Now she is Jacob's age. Will they go on a magical conquest?
1. Imprented

_**Chapter 1:**_

 _Imprinted_

Renesmee Cullen had been imprinted long after she was born. Jacob had imprinted her, therefore when she was growing Jacob had became a fatherly/brotherly figure to her. Jacob Black, previously determined to destroy the monster which he believed to have killed Bella, he imprints on Renesmee the moment they look into eachothers eyes. Because of this, Renesmee will become to key to a permanent truce between the werewolves and the Cullens; by the absolute pack law, the object of a wolf's imprinting cannot be harmed by other wolves, and there is no exception to this rule.

Renesmee is half vampire and half human, and she has mind-reading powers.

This story is about how Renesmee grew up and has a romantic conquest with her imprenter.


	2. In the forest, together

_**Chapter 2:**_

 _In the forest, together..._

Renesmee sat in her bedroom, the fireplace was lit and the scent of embers and ash invaded the room. _Where is my hoodie?_ she thought, _I left it here_. She mumbled and looked in her bedroom. Bella walked up to the door, she smiles and looked at her daughter intently. "Renny Wolfie dear, are you ready to meet your imprinter, once more?" Bella smirked at her daughter teasingly, Renesmee smirked back.

"No..." the brunette looked down, and thumbed through a drawer. She found her hoodie and put it on delicately. Then putting on her boots.

Bella smiles wisely, "You will love him, darling..." She says kindly, "I once did..." She sighs and pushed the thoughts away. Renesmee nodded, adding a 'Hmm...' and sat down on her bed next to her mother.

"I love you, mum" she says gently, taking her phone from underneath her pillowcase. "Do I look well.. umm... Okay?" Bella nodded, and sighs.

"Yes, love.." Bella replied, her hazel eyes staring at her daughter carefully.

Renesmee soon found herself in the woods, she sat on a tree stump and waited for Jacob. She peered nervously at the picturesque nature behind and infront of her. Soon a tall and muscular man appeared in front of her. _Jacob._ He stands there and smiles. Renesmee gulped, but nonetheless acknowledged him. "Hello, Jacob." That was the only sentence/phrase she could muster up. Jacob was shirtless, and she could see his muscles and abs.

"Hello, Renesmee... Wanna go to a diner?" Jacob smiles teasingly at her.

"Sure!" She replied, standing up and walking over to him. She tucked her bag in between her arm and armpit and followed him. She tucked her hand within his and strolled with him hand in hand. Jacob cleared his throat, and put his hand around Renesmee's waist.

"Ummm... Would your mother mind if afterward we would... well... _you know..._ " Jacob became awkward. Renesmee shrugged, and smirked.

"I don't know... But, I wouldn't mind..." Renesmee giggled, and stuck her tongue out at him. Jacob stuck his tongue out back.

Soon they arrived at a blue, white and red diner. They walk through the automatic door, and Jacob walks to the bar. Renesmee walks into a booth, and picked up a menu. Jacob came back with two Pepsi's. "Thank you," the brunette girl says a teasing smile placed on her lips.

"Your welcome.." Jacob smiles.


	3. Diner Madness

_**Chapter 3:**_

 _Diner Madness_

Renesmee smirks once more before taking a slight sip of her drink, the tingly flavour savouring in her mouth. Jacob felt an uncontrollable love for Renesmee, he wanted to get inside of her right now. "Renesmee, what are you having?" Jacob asks, taking his mind of wanting to get inside of her, and inside of her panties.

"I'm having the Bacon Sandwich..." she began, "I'm not that hungry.." The young girl peered into the menu and a blush overpowered her cheeks. Jacob Black laughed.

"I'm having a beefburger and chips..." He smiles. "I'll go and order.." He stood up and walked to the bar. _Why do I keep thinking of getting in her panties?_ Jacob shrugged, his nerves uneased.

After a while, the food came and Jacob was sat looking into Renesmee's eyes peering deep into her soul. He could see all of her feelings and emotions. She wasn't a courageous girl, well she was... But, she was a shy girl at heart. Renesmee held her sandwich carefully and took delicate little bites. Jacob winked at her and took huge bites of his dinner. "Your beautiful tonight babe," Jacob smiles, cupping a hand around Renesmee's face. Renesmee blushed and continued eating, a slight crimson flush overcoming her.

Soon they had both eaten. "Renny, you're my darlin'," that's what Jacob has uttered to Renesmee. Nessie smiles, and turned. They stood outside, lounging against the brick walls. Jacob smiles, once more.

"Jacob, where are we going now?" Renesmee asks, her eyebrows furrowed in a quizzical expression.


End file.
